


Island Of Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Castiel Is Sixteen, Dean is seventeen, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nursing, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Because he was a year older than Cas, it was his job to be brave, to take care of Cas. He took that job seriously. Bobby told him he needed to take care of Cas. It was practically the last thing he’d said, before he got drunk. Before he died.Dean had lost track of how long they’d been on this island. At least a year, he thought, probably closer to two now. If he’d been twelve when the ship caught fire, that would make him fourteen now, Cas thirteen. Still a kid, but a kid that needed to be a man. He had a man’s responsibilities. They were thriving, and Dean intended to keep it that way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 40
Kudos: 306
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itricky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itricky/gifts).



> Written for the FicFacers auction. My bidder wanted this to be based (loosely) on the movie Blue Lagoon.  
> Many thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean woke up slowly, unsure of why until he heard Cas crying in his sleep. Another nightmare. Between the two of them, it was a regular occurrence. He pulled Cas closer to him, saying a soothing,  _ ‘Shh’ _ as he ran a hand over Cas’ head. Cas startled awake, sniffling.

“Which one was it this time?”

Cas whispered in the dark that he didn’t remember.

Dean sighed. It was either the boat burning or Bobby, those were the usual ones. Occasionally for him it was hearing his father’s voice, calling him through the smoke of the burning ship. He usually dreamed about seeing Bobby’s body with the crab crawling out of his cold, dead lips. He resisted the urge to shudder. He settled in, went back to sleep with Cas’ head on his shoulder. 

Because he was a year older than Cas, it was his job to be brave, to take care of Cas. He took that job seriously. Bobby told him he needed to take care of Cas. It was practically the last thing he’d said, before he got drunk. Before he died.

Dean had lost track of how long they’d been on this island. At least a year, he thought, probably closer to two now. If he’d been twelve when the ship caught fire, that would make him fourteen now, Cas thirteen. Still a kid, but a kid that needed to be a man. He had a man’s responsibilities. They were thriving, and Dean intended to keep it that way.

Mostly it was due to Bobby. He had taught them everything they needed to know about living on an isolated island. He had saved their lives when the ship caught fire, loading them into 

the lifeboat and rowing for all he was worth. He never gave up when it seemed they’d die on the ocean. When they got on the island, he taught them how to build a decent shelter, how to start a fire, what was safe to eat and what wasn’t, how to fish… and how to have fun. He also taught them to take care of the wood that was for the signal fire, in case a ship was sighted.

Not a day went by that Dean didn’t miss Bobby.

Dean still didn’t know if it was the rum that killed him, old age or something mysterious. 

At any rate, at least he and Cas were fine. There was fresh water from the river, plentiful fish and clams from the ocean, breadfruit, bananas and mangos from the trees. If their clothes were disintegrating, who cared? They were both male, and spent a lot of the time naked.

They spent their days swimming in the ocean, playing stupid games, making new crafts, laughing… they were happy.

Except for the nightmares, everything was fine.

Dean was getting taller, filling out. Cas was as well, but it became obvious that he was never going to be as tall as Dean, nor as muscular. What did it matter? If Cas was a little more delicate than Dean, it just meant that Dean needed to watch out for Cas. It was his job, and he took it seriously. 

A year passed, then two.

And then, Dean discovered the wonder that was his penis.

Playing with it felt amazing. The more he touched it, the better it felt. Squeezing it, running his hand up and down it when it was hard (how did that even happen?) led to toe-curling sensations. 

He felt uncomfortable about it, shy, because Cas hadn’t shown any interest in playing with his own penis. Dean didn’t know if he was weird, or if Cas was the weird one. But either way, he felt like it was something he needed to hide.

So he began to sneak off when Cas was asleep, or make up some excuse to get away for a bit, alone. Then he’d hotfoot it to this secluded spot he’d found, lay on his back and play with himself. He tried to keep it at a minimum, but then he was doing it every day.

Cas was starting to get suspicious. Dean knew that, but he just couldn’t help himself. If he had his way, he’d be doing this all day, every day, It felt just that good. But he held it to once a day, and did it twice while he was gone. That seemed to keep the urge at bay.

Then came the morning when he woke up feeling… weird. Angry. Aggressive, even.

Just the sight of Cas threatened to make his penis hard. He had the sudden urge to grab Cas, throw him down and… what? What did he want to do to Cas? 

Cas held out a ripe mango. Dean slapped it away. 

“Get away from me! I don’t want any stupid fruit!”

Cas’ eyes got big. He backed away, looking scared. Scared of Dean. Dean jumped up.

“I said get away! I need… I gotta get out of here.”

He ran out of the hut, down the beach, leaving a frightened Cas far behind.

By the time he reached his hiding spot, his penis was so hard, it hurt. He threw himself down and grabbed it, stripping his hand up and down. He felt something weird at the base. He lifted his head to look. It was a small swelling, and it got bigger with every slide of his hand.

He touched it with a finger, and it punched a gasp out of him. Whatever it was, it felt great. He continued using his right hand on his shaft, while feeling the swelling. His penis was bigger than it had ever been before.

When he was so close his toes were curled, he squeezed the swelling. The result was mind-blowing. It rolled over him, more intense than anything he’d felt before. Something white and sticky shot out of his slit, covering him. It felt like it would never end.

He laid there, sweaty and panting. His mind wandered to Cas. He felt guilty yelling at Cas, then running away, but truth be told, he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t sure what would have happened if he’d stayed. 

He was all sticky and gross, so he went to the river, where the waterfall was. Jumping in the water, he scrubbed himself clean, then crawled out. Another  _ feeling _ washed over him. He just had to grab his already hard penis again. 

Cas was hurt, shocked to his core by the way Dean acted before he ran away. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but something sure was. He started walking towards Dean’s hiding place.

He’d known about Dean’s hiding place for months now. He was also well aware of what Dean did when he was there. Cas had watched him, hiding in the trees. He felt weird about it, both about spying on Dean and what Dean was doing, so he never brought the subject up.

This time was different. Dean seemed almost frenzied. Cas suppressed a gasp when the white stuff shot out of Dean. That never happened before!

He followed Dean to the river, watched him wash off, then start playing with himself again. Cas walked back to the hut with a sigh. He’d touched himself in the past after seeing Dean do it, but it didn’t feel like seeing Dean made it seem. He figured Dean would be back like he always was, in a few hours. 

He didn’t come back that day, or night. Cas was terrified, worrying that something bad had happened. But when he went to check on Dean, he was still in his hiding place, playing roughly with himself, so Cas went back to the hut.

He hardly slept at all, wanting Dean to come back. He checked on Dean several times that day, but Dean was either doing that thing with his penis or asleep. Cas didn’t know what to do, so he didn’t do anything.

Dean didn’t come back the second night either.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked into the hut the morning of the third day. He looked horrible; sweaty, thin, pale. He smelled terrible. 

He looked at Cas sadly.

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I don’t know what happened. I just… I couldn’t control it.”

Cas looked at him, trying to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I was scared, Dean. You scared me. I was so worried…”

Dean grabbed him in a tight hug.

“I know, Cas, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

Cas accepted the hug, then stepped back.

“Are you done playing with your penis?”

Dean was shocked. “Y-you know?”

Cas waved a hand. “Of course I know. I’ve known for months. But I’ve never seen you like that before.”

Dean walked around the hut, thinking. 

“I know, I never felt like that before. It was like I couldn’t stop myself. It scared me too.”

Cas wrinkled his nose. “Well, you stink. Let’s go for a swim.”

Things went back to normal after that. Dean still played with himself, but kept it within reason. He didn’t hide anymore, Cas gave him his privacy. 

Everything was fine. Another year passed.

But then, one night, Cas began to moan. Dean woke up to see Cas sweating profusely. He put a hand on Cas’ forehead, the way he remembered his mom had when he was little. 

Cas was hot. Too hot for it to be anything good.

Cas grabbed his stomach. 

“Dean, something’s wrong. I don’t feel good at all.”

Dean tried not to panic, but it wasn’t easy. He had no idea what to do if Cas was really sick. 

On top of everything else, Cas smelled different. Kind of sweet, like flowers or fruit.

Cas groaned again. “Dean, something… it’s coming out of my  _ butt _ !”

Dean tried to think. “Roll over, let me see.” He got a torch lit from the fire so he had some light.

Cas rolled over and there was definitely something coming out of him. It dripped down his balls and coated his thighs. And it smelled  _ amazing _ . Dean’s penis got hard from the scent alone.

Cas got onto his hands and knees, showing Dean his ass.

“Dean… please.. I need…  _ something _ …”

Dean felt panicked. “I don’t know what to do, Cas..”

Cas moaned louder. “ _ Dean… _ ”

In desperation, Dean swiped two fingers through the substance and put the fingers in his mouth. He gasped. It tasted amazing, like the best thing he’d ever tasted amazing. He leaned over and licked some off of Cas’ leg.

“W-what are you doing?” Cas wiggled away, but Dean grabbed his hips to hold him close. Dean licked Cas’ other thigh clean and worked his way to Cas’ ass.

“You taste so  _ good _ !”

Cas looked back behind himself. “I do?”

Dean moaned, “Oh god yes. It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

Dean licked over Cas’ balls. Cas made a sound Dean had never heard before. 

“Dean, my penis is so  _ hard _ !”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, so is mine.”

Seeing as how whatever it was, was coming out of Cas’ butt, Dean used his hands to spread Cas wide. He looked in the flickering fire light to see a large drop of the substance come right out of Cas’ hole. Dean lapped it up.

Cas moaned. “Oh god, Dean… do that again.”

Dean grinned. He put his tongue against Cas’ leaking hole and licked for all he was worth.

Cas continued to moan.

Remembering that Cas had said he was hard, Dean moved up over his back and reached under, grabbing Cas’ penis. Cas was a lot smaller than Dean was. Cas jumped and moaned a sound so filthy it took Dean’s breath away,

And Dean’s penis was rubbing in Cas’ crack, over his hole. Dean froze for a minute.

Dean knew what he wanted to do. He leaned over, whispering in Cas’ ear.

“Cas, do you trust me?”

Cas nodded. “Of course, Dean. But please, I need something… more.”

Dean kissed Cas’ neck. “I’m going to take care of that.”

He pushed the head of his penis into Cas’ hole. It went in easily, the way made slippery by the stuff coming out of it.

Several things happened at the same time. First, Dean’s penis felt like it had found a home, exactly where it belonged. Next, Cas was groaning Dean’s name and pushing back against Dean. Then there were the sounds that Dean was making. He never heard anything come out of his mouth like what was happening right then.

Dean pushed his penis into Cas as far as it would go, feeling like he was dying or losing his mind or something. It was so good, he couldn’t imagine how he hadn’t thought to do this before. He sure as hell was going to do this a lot more after this, just as much as Cas would let him.

He held still, but got the overpowering urge to pull back. Cas was begging him to move, so he did just that. Pulled back until just the head was still inside, then pushed in again.

He let go of Cas’ penis to grab him by his hips. He pulled back and pushed in over and over. It was the best thing ever. Cas sure seemed to be enjoying it.

He could feel the growth at the base of his penis getting bigger and bigger, popping in and out of Cas, each pull back getting harder to do. He leaned over Cas’ back with the urge to bite him. 

He lost all sense of himself, he was just a machine, pushing and pulling and his mouth was watering, all he could hear was ‘ _ matematematebitebiteminemine _ ’.

Then he pushed in and Cas’ hole clamped down on the swelling. Dean growled and came so hard, he nearly passed out. He sniffed at Cas’ neck, then bit down on a spot at the base of his throat. Blood flooded his mouth.

Cas yelled and Dean just knew he’d come as well.

When he came back to his senses, he tried pulling back a little, but couldn’t. He was stuck inside Cas.

Cas was freaking out. 

“Dean, you’re stuck inside me! What if you can’t get out? What if we’re stuck forever? We’ll die!”

Dean chuckled. “Relax, Cas, It will go down in a bit. We’ll be able to get apart. It always goes down.”

Cas took a deep breath. Dean could feel him relax.

“I feel a lot better, Dean. And… I really liked it. What you did, I mean. It felt good. But why did you bite me?”

Dean rolled on his side to spoon Cas. “I have no idea, babe. I just had to.”

Cas nodded, “Okay. I guess it’s okay. It didn’t hurt.”

Dean turned Cas’ face to kiss him. “Is this okay too?”

Cas smiled. “It’s fine.” 

Dean sighed contentedly. “I’m gonna want to do that a lot. LIke twice a day or more. As long as it’s okay with you.”

Cas chuckled. “It’s better than playing with yourself?”

Dean grinned. “There is no comparison.” 


	3. Chapter 3

For the next four days, Cas continued to need Dean’s penis in him a lot. Whatever was going on with him, Dean not only didn’t mind, he loved it. Being inside Cas was like being inside a volcano, he was so hot. They would sleep, or eat, then Cas would get sweaty and say to Dean, “Love me!”

It made Dean’s heart sing every time he heard it. They didn’t know if it was the mere action of pushing and pulling, the swelling that stuck them together or the stuff that came out of Dean’s penis when they got stuck, but it was soothing to a fevered Cas.

Then Cas cooled down, and wasn’t as needy as he had been. But they still wanted to ‘love’ each other, and did so several times a day.

Life was good. The trees were bursting with fruit, the ocean was filled with fish of all kinds, the river ran sweet and clear. They were at peace. They stopped having nightmares.

A few months later, Dean was looking at Cas, naked and glorious having just come out of the ocean. Dean noticed Cas had put on weight, mostly on his stomach.

“Cas, you’re getting fat!   
Cas pushed him down. “Am not!”

Dean laughed and pulled Cas down next to him.

“No, you are! Look at your stomach.”

Cas sat up to gaze down at himself. “I am… why would I get fat?”

Dean kissed him. “I got no idea, but it looks good on you.”

Cas continued to gain weight, almost entirely in his stomach. It began to pooch out, then 

got even bigger.

Cas was worried. “Why is this happening? I don’t like it. It feels weird.”

Dean did his best to reassure Cas. He told him he looked good like that, and he meant it. Cas had a sort of glow around him. Dean liked it a lot.

Then one day, Dean was getting some coconuts off the beach when Cas came running up to him, clearly frightened.

“Dean it’s… it’s  _ moving _ ! Something inside me is moving!”

He grabbed Dean’s hand and pressed it to his big belly. Dean held his breath, then felt it. Something really was moving inside of Cas. 

Dean didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t know what to say.

Cas stood resolutely, waiting for him to say something, though.

“It must just be your stomach. I mean, you don’t feel sick, right?”

Cas nodded.

“And you don’t look sick, so it probably isn’t anything to worry about.”

As time went on, Cas got more and more touchy, to the point where Dean felt like he had to weigh every word before it came out of his mouth. Cas’ back hurt, his feet swelled up, he had to pee every hour all night long, he was grumpy and miserable. The one saving grace in all of this was that he was constantly in need of Dean’s penis. He simply could not get enough ‘love’. 

Dean would be doing some task, like tending the fire or cleaning fish, and he would hear, “Dean… come love me’. And Dean was more than happy to grant that request. As Cas’ belly got bigger, they needed to switch up positions… Cas on top was a good one, but then the only way they could do it was with Cas on his side . 

Cas’ chest was getting bigger as well. His nipples were dusky and erect. They were incredibly sensitive. A little fluid leaked out of them. 

Cas just kept getting bigger. Whatever it was inside him seemed to move constantly. Dean put on a brave face, but he was seriously worried.

Then, when they’d just come apart after a particularly vigorous round of ‘love’, some fluid poured out of Cas. It flooded the bedding. Cas was horrified. Dean was scared.

When Cas yelled, “OW!” and grabbed his back, it scared the holy hell out of Dean.

“What’s wrong?”   
Cas held his back. “Cramping! My back is… ow!”

The cramp stopped. Both Dean and Cas sighed in relief. But then it happened again.

And again, and again… Cas was crying, Dean didn’t know what to do, and it just kept happening. The cramps got closer together.

Cas was crying hard. He looked at Dean.

“Dean, I’m dying.”

Dean ran a hand through Cas’ hair. “No, you’re not. Don’t say that.”

Another cramp hit. When it finally passed, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand.

“I’ve got something to confess. I can’t die with this on my mind.”

Dean was crying too. “You are  _ not _ dying! You can’t, I won’t let you!”

Cas shook his head. “There was a ship.”

Dean thought he’d misheard. “What?”

“A ship. I saw it. And I didn’t light the fire.”

Dean felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“What are you saying? Why not?”

Cas turned his face away. “I didn’t want it to see us. I don’t want to be rescued. This is our home! I don’t want to leave it.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He was angry at Cas, but Cas was dying. He loved Cas, he didn’t want Cas to die knowing that Dean was angry at him. 

“It’s okay, Cas. I understand.”

Tears streamed down Cas’ face. “You do? Thank you, Dean. I love you.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. “I love you too.”

The cramps got more and more intense. Cas was sweaty and weak. Dean was crazed, not knowing how to help, while seeing Cas get weaker. It kept up all night.

Then, at first light, Cas sat up, screaming in pain. “Something is happening! It’s coming out! Oh god, Dean, something is coming out of me!”

Cas pushed, his legs far apart. Dean got between them, trying to see what was happening. There was a strange, hairy thing coming out of Cas. Dean was scared to death.

Cas pushed again, and a head appeared. Dean was too shocked to speak. Another push, and a being came out of Cas onto the bedding. It was red and wrinkly… and it started to cry. Dean picked it up. It was a crying, squirming little human male.

Cas called his name weakly.

Dean held it up. “Cas! You made a little person! Look, it’s a pup!”

Dean remembered seeing pups before. His cousin had a pup. And now, they did too, He held it up so Cas could see it. 

It was perfect, ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, a little penis. Cas looked at it with big eyes.

“I did that?”

Dean laughed. “Yes, you grew a person!”

Cas let his head fall back. “How did I do that?”

Dean shook his head. “I got no idea, but you did it. What will we call it?”

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Bobby.”

Dean looked at the pup with a grin. “Hello Bobby. Welcome to the world.”


	4. Chapter 4

Caring for Bobby was a learning curve. Shortly after his birth, he began to cry and wouldn’t stop. Cas held him against his naked chest, trying to rock him when he turned his head and latched his mouth to one of Cas’ nipples and began to suck.

Dean weatched, amazed.

“I guess it’s food for him.”

Cas grinned. “I guess so, it feels weird.”

When Bobby was satisfied, he let go and went to sleep.

It didn’t take them long to figure out Bobby needed cloth on his crotch. That was after Bobby peed in a perfect arch all over Dean.

But all in all, they got the hang of caring for the pup. They slept with the pup between them, and Cas got the hang of nursing him when they were stuck together. It had taken a few weeks before Cas was ready to be loved again, but that got better too.

While Cas was healing, Dean discovered the joy of taking Cas’ penis in his mouth. Cas tried as well, but he couldn’t get much of Dean’s large penis in his mouth, and had to use his hand. Dean didn’t mind a bit.

Bobby thrived, both because of them and despite them. He grew, he started walking and babbling. His Dads treasured him.

Then one night, Dean woke up to see Cas, staring at Bobby’s sleeping form and crying.

“Cas? What’s wrong, babe?”

Cas sniffled, wiping his nose on his forearm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Dean scooted closer to him to wrap an arm around Cas’ shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it. Just talk to me.”

Cas turned away from the sleeping pup to look at Dean.

“Dean, what’s going to happen to Bobby when we get old and die? He’ll be left alone here. I would have lost my mind and killed myself if I hadn’t had you. We can’t do that to Bobby!”

Dean blinked in the darkness. He had never once considered what would become of their pup when they died. Life here was dangerous. Either or both of them could die tomorrow, maybe from an illness or some kind of accident. Even if they were lucky, they would grow old. There was no escape from getting old. Old Bobby had shown them that.

“I never should have let that ship go by. I should have started the fire.”

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek. “Babe, let that go. It’s over and done with. But, we do have the lifeboat…”

They had beached the boat when Bobby found the island. It was still beached.

Cas looked at him. “You mean… we should leave? In the lifeboat?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. It’s our only chance to get off the island. We still have the sail. We could put loads of food in it, take water… just sail away, I guess,”

Cas looked back at their sleeping pup. 

“But what if we die out there? Never get rescued?”

Dean hugged him tightly. “Then at least we die together.”

So it was decided. They began to gather all the fruit they could find. They filled every container they had with fresh water. Dean inspected the sail, which was still usable.

When they had everything they could think of, Cas got in the boat with Bobby, then Dean pushed it into the water. He rowed them out past the breakers, unfurled the sail, and they were off onto an endless ocean.

Dean’s biggest concern was water, He knew Cas had to stay hydrated in order to nurse Bobby, so he limited his water intake. He didn’t let Cas know just how little he was drinking. Cas, in turn, ate very little, giving the fruit to his pup and Dean.

The days ran together like syrup. They never saw another island, never spotted a ship. As hard as they tried, the fruit ran out. Then the water. The last of Cas’ milk ran dry. Bobby cried himself to sleep.

Then Cas went to sleep. At least that’s what Dean told himself.  _ ‘Cas is just asleep.’  _

At last, all Dean saw was black.

___________________________________________________

  
  


Dean came slowly to consciousness. He was very surprised he was alive. At least, it  _ felt _ like he was. He really couldn’t be sure, he guessed it could be heaven.

He opened his eyes. He was in a room. There was sunshine streaming in a window. He lifted his head to look around. Cas was in another bed. He looked asleep. Dean sat up with a groan.

The door opened, and his Father walked in.

“Dean, you’re awake! Thank God.”

Dean struggled to make sense of it all.

“Dad? Is this heaven?”

John laughed. “No, son, this is my home. You’re safe.”

Dean sat up, looking at his mate. “Cas?”

John smiled. “Cas is just sleeping. He’s fine. And I think there’s someone who really wants to see you.” 

He turned and left the room, coming back holding a wiggling Bobby in his arms. Bobby yelled when he saw Dean.    
“Papa!”

Dean took him to hug him close, his eyes filling with tears.

Bobby’s yell woke up Cas.

“Dean! You’re awake!” He jumped out of bed and ran to Dean, grabbing him tightly. “I was so scared, I thought you’d never wake up!”

Bobby put a chubby hand on Dean’s cheek. “Papa no cry.”

Dean laughed. “Oh son, they are happy tears. Papa is happy.”

While Dean ate, John told him about how the lifeboat was sighted in a shipping lane, how the sailors rescued them. John had been notified by the numbers on the lifeboat.

Then it was just a matter of getting them home. 

Bobby was safe, asleep in his crib in the next room. John had left them to go to bed himself. Cas was curled into Dean’ side.

“We made it, Cas. We’re home.”

Cas nodded. “We did. We are. Safe and at home.”

Dean kissed him, loving how Cas wiggled against him.

“Dean, love me, please?”

Dean kissed his mate again. “Always, Cas, always.”


End file.
